


RWBY: The Grimm Tales

by UncleJimbo95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: What if an amateur fanfic writer, tries to write the entire story with their themes? Well if I suck, crucify me along with the RWBY writers.
Kudos: 1





	1. Crimson Night with a silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to prefix that I always loved the idea behind the series and was very disappointed how they barely characterized the cast since the beginning. I don't know if there's a fic similar to this but this is my take on it so I hope I did well. Hope you enjoy!

The full moon hovers above the Till Dust To Dawn store. A red hooded girl runs in excitedly to the counter. The old man greets her.

"Evening, Ruby. What's a girl like you doing out here this late?" Ruby jumps with energy.

"Is it here!?" The man chuckles.

"Yes. The newest issue of "Weapons Weekly" arrived this morning. It's right ov-" In a blink of an eye, she dashes to the magazine section and reads the issue. "Hehe. She reminds me so much back when I was her age." He goes back to his duty of organizing the store.

Outside, a bunch of goons in black suits are approaching the store. The orange haired man lights a cigar. 

"It's showtime, boys." He says as they walk in.

"Good evening, gentlemen. How can I help you?" The old man asks. The orange haired gentleman motions his goons to scout the store. Ruby glances at them and has a bad feeling in her gut. She readies her weapon under her cloak and acts as if she hasn't noticed.

"Why yes. We need a little supply of your Dust. And by that I mean, your entire stock." The goons point their weapons at the old man as the others collect all the Dust they can with a black container. One of them notices Ruby.

"Hey kid." She doesn't respond to him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He grabs her shoulder, realizing she's wearing headphones. He motions to take it off and she complies. "It's dangerous here. You should go home." She acts clueless. "There are dangerous people out in the night. If you want, I can escort you safely."

"Hmmm. No thanks. Mother told me not to talk to strangers." She shoots from Crescent Rose and the force blasts them through the window. She uses his body to shield from the glass.

"Hey Torchwick. There's a girl who just attacked one of our guys. Should we do something?" The goon next to him asks.

"She's just a kid. What can she really do against a group of adults? Ignore her." He answers.

"Okay boss." Torchwick wacks him on the head with his cane.

"That was sarcasm, idiot! Stop her!" He shouts and the goons rush outside. He turns to the old man, only to have a shotgun pointed to his face. "You got spunk, old man. I respect that." Torchwick swiftly disarms him with the cane. "But I'm the one calling the shots."

Ruby reloads her weapon as she is surrounded. They stand there menacingly, waiting for one to make the first move. A mook tries to hit her, but she backflips and slashes him. They gang up on her, but she blasts herself away to gain some distance. She looks down and sees an electrical Dust. She loads it and shoots at them. It hits one and it causes a lightning chain reaction, causing all them to be electrified and knocked out in the process. Torchwick witnesses their failure.

"Can they not take out a single kid!? Grab what you can and skedaddle. I'll handle this little brat." He walks outside and faces Ruby. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of sabotaging our hustle?"

"The name's Ruby." She points Crescent Rose at him. "Ruby Rose." She uses her Petal Burst to face him and strike, but he blocks it. He whistles.

"I see your Semblance is speed based." She keeps using Petal Burst to hit him from all angles, but he keeps blocking her attacks. "You're pretty good, Red. But not good enough!" He hits her on the gut and head with the cane. She falls on the floor, groaning in pain. He slowly approaches her. "You should've been a good little girl and stayed home when you had the chance." He points the end of the cane at her face. "I will show you how cruel this world can be to troublemakers such as yourself!" He's about to pull the trigger, but a piece of concrete flies at high speed, disarming him. "What the-!? Oh shit! It's a Huntress!" Torchwick grabs his weapon and swiftly retreats. A blonde haired woman checks up on Ruby.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ruby groans as she rubs her head.

"Good to hear. Go find somewhere safe and stay put." The woman chases after Torchwick. Ruby gets up and walks to the store. She helps the old man clean up the store a bit, when a white haired man waltzes in.

"I see you're both unharmed from the assault." He says taking a sip from his cup. Ruby gets defensive and grabs her weapon. "Now now. I mean no harm. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Any suspicion Ruby had on the guy, is quickly replaced with extreme excitement. 

"Oh. My. Goooosh!! I can't believe the Headmaster himself is right here in front of me!" She kneels on the floor and bows before him. "I am not worthy of your presence." 

"Why is the child kneeling before you?" The blonde woman walks up to Ozpin. Ruby immediately stands up.

"You're a Huntress!" She gets too close for the woman's comfort. "Can I have your autograph? CanICanICanI!?" She shakes her hand vigorously.

"Hahaha! Seems we have a big fan, Glynda." Ozpin comments. She gives him an annoyed look as she frees her hand from Ruby's grasp.

"This is no time to joke around." She faces Ruby. "While you did the right thing in trying to drive them away, you could've caused harm to not only other civilians, but also yourself." Ruby hangs her head low.

"No need to be tough on her." Ozpin gets close to Ruby's face. "Silver eyes. Is it your natural eye color?"

"U-um. Yeah?" She is slightly uncomfortable.

"Hmm." He sips. "Interesting. Onto another topic. Where did you learn how to wield a scythe? Not that many people choose it as a weapon, let alone how to properly use it." Ruby beams a smile and shows off Crescent Rose.

"Well I want to become a Huntress, so I joined Signal Academy to train. Uncle Qrow tried to teach me with other weapons, but they never worked out for me. But when I saw his Harbinger turn into a scythe, I fell in love with the design. So he gave me a blueprint for Crescent Rose and built this beauty from scratch. Admittedly, I went a little overboard on the design and augmentation, but I made them work." She rubs her head sheepishly. "Anyways, he trained me how to properly wield it and in under a couple years, I became the number one scythe user in the academy!" She puffs her chest proudly.

"Impressive. Never thought that dusty old crow would be sober enough to have a pupil under his wing." Ruby raises an eyebrow at his comment. "Don't worry about it. You said you wanted to join Beacon? Do you know the purpose of that Academy?"

"To protect those that can't fight against the Grimm!" She replies while striking a pose. Ozpin chuckles.

"That's a romantic way of looking at it. Yes, Beacon Academy trains Hunters and Huntresses all around the globe, to fight against not only the Grimm, but also those that disrupt the peace of our world in a humane way." 

"We've stood here long enough. We're glad that both of you are safe." Glynda uses her Semblance to fix every broken item in the shop. The place looks like it never got hustled in the first place. Ruby is completely mesmerized. "Let's go, Ozpin. We have a meeting to attend to." 

"I can't leave without telling our hero of the night, that she is going to be accepted to join Beacon Academy." He sips his never ending cup. 

"What!?" Both the ladies react.

"You can't be serious!? She is only...how old are you?" Glynda asks.

"Fifteen." Ruby responds.

"Fifteen, Ozpin! Let her train two more years and then she can apply for the Academy."

"Nonsense. She may be young, but she more than enough proved tonight that she is ready to join the ranks."

"A-Are you saying th-?" Ruby is in disbelief.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy. We'll deal with the paperwork once we get there." He holds out his hand for a handshake. Ruby hyperventilates and faints with the biggest grin on her face. "I think she took it well." He smiles. Glynda groans knowing this is a terrible idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Beauty with a Beastly cause

As the sun is setting in the horizon, two individuals with black cloaks are waiting on top of a tree waiting for the train to pass by. They are wearing Grimm masks to hide their identity.

"Hey Mino." The girl next to him pipes up. 

"Yes Noir?" He answers without breaking his focus on the train tracks.

"Are you sure this will finally get our message across?" 

"Getting cold feet already? It's not too late for you to turn back. I can handle this by myself." Noir fidgets a bit.

"No. I want to do this for our people. It's just...I need to get used to this direct approach." Mino faces her.

"I know. Believe it or not, I'm nervous as well. This will be the first time we will be taking matters in our own hands. But I always remind myself of all the sacrifices the White Fangs did and it enforces my resolve." 

"You're right." They're silent for a moment. The train is approaching.

"Get ready." He says walking to the edge of the branch. The train drives by and they jump on top of one of the coaches. They run towards the caboose and he slices with his katana a way in and jump inside. The room is filled with high tech machinery used for the military. They set up explosives as a giant mech points its gun at them.

"Intruders. Identify yourselves." It commands robotically. They get their weapons for combat. It starts shooting and they dodge with finesse as they get close to it. Mino slices off the weapon as Noir shoots the core. It shuts down.

"Good job, Noir."

"Back at you, Mino." They finish setting up the rest of the explosives and move to the next coach. This one has many humanoid machines hanging from the side and the roof. As soon as they step in, the ones on the roof activate and point their guns at them.

"Intruders. Identify yourselves." Same delivery as the last. Noir uses her Semblance to make shadow copies of herself to distract them as Mino charges his Moonslice. Noir takes a coplue of them down, but gets shot on her right shoulder and falls on the floor. Mino finishes charging and unleashes the force by slicing the robots and the coach itself in half. The top half falls on the side of the track along with the other machinery. Once the coast is clear, he hurries towards Noir.

"Bla-Noir! Are you okay?" He tries to compose himself as he reachs her bag for the first-aid.

"Y-Yeah. It's only a flesh wound. OW!" She flinches as he applies the alcohol and bandages.

"Good to hear. We're almost done. We took care of the army. All we need to do now is separate the coach that is carrying the supply of Dust." She nods as he helps her up. They move onto the next coach and are surprised to find civilians on board. The people are confused and afraid by their presence.

"Are those Faunus!? What are they doing here?" They gossip to one another.

"I thought you said this train was only transporting supplies?" Noir asks him.

"That's what my intel told me. Well at least we have witnesses to spread our message." Mino steps forward. "Listen up! The Faunus are tired of being mistreated and enslaved like animals! We White Fang have tried to be civil in our protest, but no one listens to our cause! Today, we will taking matters into our own hands through force to make you understand that we will not submit any longer!" He motions Noir to separate the coach and she complies. A mech like the one they first encountered, jumps and blocks the exit.

"Intruders have taken hostages. Eliminating threats." Their eyes widen as it ready its weapon to shoot.

"Everyone get down!" Noir shouts as the people duck for cover. The robot starts shooting as Mino deflects the bullets away from the civilians. He gets shot on the torso but he holds his ground. It runs out bullets and tries to reload. Mino and Noir take this opportunity and dash at it. He forces the door open, making the robot fall backward on the last coach. Noir jumps behind and shoots the core again to shut it down. The train slows down to stop.

"What were they thinking!? Shooting at their own people!?" Mino stomps the ground in frustration. The sight of his own blood makes him angrier.

"Mino, calm down! You're going to attract th-!" A howl can be heard from a distance. It is too late. The panic from crowd have attracted the Grimm. A pack of Beowolfs are running towards them. He easily dispatches the frontal assault with Moonslice, while Noir stops them from getting any closer to the people. A group are around the caboose and Mino set off the explosives to destroy them. He smirks.

"Kill two birds, with one stone." The corpses disintegrates and there no more Grimm nearby. He notices an airship approaching. "Let's get out of here, Noir. The big boys are here." She nods and they flee into the forest. 

_White Fang Encampment_

They finally arrive to their camp where they set up for the heist. Only a handful were chosen for the mission to avoid detection when they entered the forest and if they ever failed, the negative emotions wouldn't be enough to attract Grimm. One of them notices them.

"Blake! Thank goodness you're all right!" The chameleon Faunus turnes yellow and runs up to Noir.

"Thank you for caring for my wellbeing, Ilia." Mino snarks at her. He's more banged up than Blake. Ilia sticks her tongue out at him. The deer Faunus approaches him with medical supplies.

"Oh dear. Are you sure it was only robots that you fought, Adam?" She points out the scratches on his clothes. She takes into one of the tents to treat his wounds. Ilia turns to Blake.

"So how did it go?" 

"Well…" Blake takes off her mask and recounts their mission.

"Wow. To think the Atlas Military would go so far to paint us in a bad light." Ilia sighs. 

"Yeah. But I'd say it was a success since our purpose is to get our message out there." 

"It's a start. So have you told him yet?" Blake looks away.

"I haven't."

"You know you're leaving tomorrow. I don't want to start seeing him act all edgy when you're not around him." Ilia chuckles a bit at the thought.

"I was actually going to tell him once we were done." Ilia nods and Blake goes into where Adam is sitting on the floor. His torso is covered in bandages. He is still wearing the mask. Ever since they've met, she has never seen him without it. She'd be lying if she wasn't curious what's underneath.

"Hey." He greets her.

"Hey Adam. I have something important to tell you."

"You're going to study at Beacon Academy tomorrow, right?" She is shocked.

"How did you know!?" 

"Who do think you're taking to? Nothing flies past me. Also, I caught a glimpse of your acceptance papers when you dropped the stacks of books before getting ready to be here." He states plainly. She fidgets uncomfortably. "It's okay."

"Are you sure? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? We all live our lives however we want and I know you always wanted to further your study in literature." He looks away. "I also know you bought ear prosthetics to blend in as a human." Blakes ears flop down in shame. "I know it's hard and you want to study with no problems. Just remember where you're from and don't become a bootlicker." He smiles.

"That will never happen." They laugh and hug. She gathers her items and says her goodbyes to the group. Adam would be lying if he didn't feel sad seeing his right hand Faunus leaving.

"Blake!" Adam shouts as he runs up to her. "Almost forgot to give you this." He hands her a book. "I found it sometime ago. It's about a man with two souls. Seemed something you'd be interested." She smiles.

"I'll definitely read when I have the time." She wave and heads to join Beacon Academy.


	3. Goldie Lock and Load

"Hey Yang!" Little Ruby runs into her bedroom. "Look what I made!" She shows off a gun.

"Woah!" Yang swiftly snatches the weapon. "Where did you get this?"

"I used the old parts from Daddy's weapons and made it my own." She twiddles her fingers. Yang looks at the gun. It was their father's side weapon back when he was a Hunter now modified with rose designs.

"It's really good, but why did you do it?"

"Well his birthday is coming up and I wanted to surprise him by fixing his old weapon." Yang pats her head.

"I'm sure he'll love it. I'll give it to him when he comes back." Yang puts the gun in her drawer.

"Okay. Can you tell me more stories about mom?" Yang knows she's talking about her biological mother. She has only seen her a couple of times, before she left for an important mission. But she ultimately died during the expedition by Grimms. Ruby was too young to remember her.

"Of course." Yang sits on her bed, while Ruby sits on her lap. "Summer Rose was not only a very powerful Huntress, but a great mother who always cared about her little flower. She would always help those in need, whether they were humans or Faunus. Legends say that she would defeat hordes of Grimm by just staring at them." Ruby's eyes glitter with awe.

"Wow! She's so cool! I want to become a Huntress like her!" Yang smiles.

"I'm sure you'll become the greatest Huntress our mother would be proud of."

_The Present leaves the Past behind_

Yang is riding her motorcycle with the shattered moon hanging high. She stops in front of a club and enters. The place is filled with people who just want to have a good time or drink to forget themselves for today. She walks up to the bar.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. With the little umbrella!" The bartender stares blankly at her. A man in a suit sits next to her and shakes his head to the bartender.

"The fact you said "no ice" means either you're new to drinking or too young. Do us all a favor and comeback when you're older. I don't want any unnecessary problems." He says.

"Aaaw. Come on, Junior. Can a sweet girl enjoy herself?" Yang coos. Junior stands up and faces her.

"I don't know how you got my name, but I don't make business with kids. Now leave or I'll call the security." Yang gets closer to him.

"Sorry pops, but I'm not leaving here until I get what I want." She tightly grabs his groin. Making him squeal. "People say you know everything. Tell me where I can find this woman and I'll let you go." She shows a picture of a black haired woman with red eyes.

"N-No! Never seen h-her before!" The well-dressed goons surround them. "L-Listen, blondie. If you don't let me go, there will be trouble." She sighs and releases his jewels. He gives a breath of relief.

"Hey, no hard feelings. But I know for a fact you have the information I need. Why don't we kiss and start over?" She puckers her lips.

"Can you guys get this kid out of here!?" He commands them. They get closer, but she punches them away with her gauntlets.

"You guys always want the hard way." She shoots from her gauntlets to blast away the mooks. A long Monty Oum fight ensues of kicking and punching. The last guy is knocked out. The crowd evacutes the building.

"I'm going to cut the salary of every single one of you, for getting your asses handed by a child!" Junior shouts at them. "Melanie. Miltia." He snaps his fingers and two women walk to the stage.

"Like, that was so uncool what you did Junior back there." Melanie says.

"Though it was really funny when he made that whimpering sound." Milta and Melanie giggle. Junior blushes.

They dash at Yang, but she backflips out of the way and shoots them. Melanie closes the gap and starts kicking with her bladed heels. Yang blocks her attacks and elbows her stomach. Then she punches her face and gut a couple times, before blasting her and hitting the glass pillar. Miltia uses her claw weapon to scratch Yang, but Yang dodges and strikes back. They exchange blows, but Yang uppercuts her and she lands on Melanie, knocking them both out. Junior takes out his bazooka.

"You're going to pay for all this, Blondie."

"Put it on my tab." Yang smirks.

He shoots a cluster of rockets at her, but she easily dodges them. He transforms his bazooka into a giant club and runs up to her. He whacks her as she blocks his attacks. She blasts him away to create some distance, but not after he took a piece of her hair. He smirks and shows it. Yang sees all red and activates her Semblance. It was at this moment, he knew, he f***ed up. She dashes towards him and repeatedly punches him. She kept shouting ORA with every blow, until the final punch sends him flying through the window and landing on the floor, groaning in pain. Yang follows him outside.

"Now then, unless you want more pummeling, I suggest you better start talking." She grabs his tie. He squeals.

"P-P-Please, no more! I'll talk! The only thing I heard is that she is sometimes seen in Beacon Academy at night."

"What else?"

"That's all I know. I swear!" She thinks over and lets him go. Junior passes out from the adrenaline.

"Yang?" Yang just notices Ruby's presence. "Is that you?" She asks innocently.

"Ruby! Long time no see!" Yang hugs her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wandering around, when I noticed you were driving by and I wanted to tell you about something amazing!" She poses. "I got accepted to study at Beacon Academy!"

"No way! That's amazing!" Yang can't believe the good fortune stacking to her favor. "Say, any chance you could get me in too?"


End file.
